


pretty kitty

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Petplay, Roleplay, Sub Aomine, Toys, dom Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: sportsfest bonus round 1 - time and placeShip/Character: Aomine Daiki/Kise RyoutaFandom: (KnBMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: Aged up, ROLEPLAYDo Not Wants: Sub!KisePrompt:TIME: HalloweenPLACE: Someone's bedroomRole play? Have fun XD





	pretty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> im a furry???

“Happy Halloween, babe.”

  


Ryouta finds himself speechless for a moment as he looks Daiki up and down. Ever since he confessed his kink, he’s suspected that Daiki would do something like this, but he’s still taken by surprise.

  


He recovers quickly and feels himself slipping into character, smirking possessively. “Well, aren’t you a pretty kitty.”

  


Daiki’s on his hands and knees, and Ryouta walks slowly, purposefully around the bed, the studded leather around Daiki’s throat, the faux-fur ears on his head. He pauses once he gets behind Daiki, letting his fingers trail along Daiki’s smooth thigh.

  


“Normal safe words?” Ryouta murmurs, biting his cheek lightly in anticipation. The tail protruding from Daiki’s asshole twitches every time Daiki moves, and Ryouta can feel his cock swelling already.

  


“Yeah,” Daiki confirms, and that’s all Ryouta needs.

  


He grabs a fistful of Daiki’s hair, dragging Daiki flush against him. Daiki’s already straining to support himself, his thighs quivering as he tries to keep himself upright. Ryouta’s eyes fall on the collar again, and he grabs it, letting go of Daiki’s hair and pressing a hot kiss against Daiki’s neck.

  


“I’m gonna wreck you, kitty,” he whispers, biting down and drawing a long moan from Daiki.

  


“C’mon, Kise, just fuck me,” Daiki demands, a hint of frustration already evident in his voice. Ryouta grins; this is going to be fun.

  


He’s going to _love_ making Daiki fall apart.

  


“Kitties can’t talk, Daikicchi,” Ryouta corrects simply, “And you’re not in any position to make demands.”

  


He does, however, let his free hand run down Daiki’s chest, his touch feather-light. He rolls his hips forward slowly, pushing against the tail, and Daiki lets out a _whine_.

  


“Hmm? You like that, Daikicchi?” Ryouta asks innocently, doing it again. He tugs a little harder on the collar, and his cock twitches as the soft gag that Daiki can’t hold back.

  


He _could_ do this all night, teasing and smirking as Daiki gasps and moans. The power, the _trust_ , that Daiki gives him is touching, and he knows exactly how to make Daiki come undone.

  


Tonight, however, Ryouta is impatient. Maybe it’s the ears, or maybe it’s the tail, but he doesn’t want a slow, teasing night. He wants to fuck Daiki into the mattress until he’s screaming.

  


He can’t wait any longer.

  


Without warning, he grips the plug attached to the tail, and Daiki’s hand comes up to clutch at Ryouta’s shirt.

  


“Please-” Daiki gasps as Ryouta lazily plays with the plug.

  


Ryouta clicks his tongue. “You haven’t learned yet, have you? Kitties don’t talk. Are you going to be a good kitty for me or not?”

  


Daiki flushes dark as he swallows hard, forcing his eyes closed. “N-Nya~”

  


Ryouta grins. “That’s more like it.”

  


He yanks the plug out and shoves it back in, fucking relentlessly into Daiki.

  


“Nya- ah! Ryouta!” Daiki groans, thrusting his hips back to meet the plug. “More!”

  


“You never learn,” Ryouta hisses, tightening his grip on the collar and cutting off Daiki’s air almost entirely. “Shut _up_ , Daikicchi.”

  


He speeds up with the plug, easily finding Daiki’s prostate and slamming into it mercilessly. Daiki’s already a mess under his hands, whining and choking and begging.

  


It isn’t much longer before Daiki comes, his back arching sharply and a muffled scream tearing its way from his abused throat. Daiki slumps back, and Ryouta catches him, holding him up.

  


“You okay?” Ryouta murmurs.

  


Daiki nods, barely, and Ryouta starts fucking into him with the plug again.

  


“Ryou-!” Daiki protests, voice hoarse.

  


Ryouta grins, leaning back in and catching Daiki’s earlobe between his teeth. “I’m not done with you yet, kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
